Desires Revealed
by Kal-Ella
Summary: AU Ever pictured Sylar as a teacher? or Elle as his student? See what happens when they are both exposed to an interesting power. SylarElle


_**Sylar/Elle - Desires Revealed**_  
**Title:** Desires Revealed  
**Fandom:** Heroes  
**Pairing:** Sylar/Elle  
**Summary:** Ever pictured Sylar as a teacher? or Elle as his student? If not, then wait til you read this! XD  
**Rating:** Rated R for naughty language and sexual situations. and some major UST.  
**Spoilers:** Nothing really unless you don't know what Elle's power is. This Fic is purely AU, meaning none of this happened or will happen. (for shame) oh, and for dirty reasons, i lowered Elle's age to 17. oh, and Sylar never killed all those people. Enjoy! D  
**Disclaimer:** i own NOTHING.

About 113 Seniors, 98 Juniors, 103 Sophomores, and 124 Freshmen walk these halls in this fine High School in Odessa, Texas. And like all High Schools, there are cliques. The cheerleaders out in the school yard chatting it up, giggling an awful lot. The jocks in the football field or in the basketball court playing with their balls, no pun intended. The nerds in the chemistry lab doing something weird with their chemicals. The goths looking emo and sad but very interesting at the same time. And then there are the ones that fall in neither category. We'll just call them the "like i give a shit" clique. One would have to be crazy to teach such a mass of students, seriously. But if crazy Gabriel Gray is, then so be it.

New York native, Gabriel Gray, 25 years old, tall: 6'2, Italian, with a hint of Irish. He has thick eyebrows some would find annoying, but to the rest, quite appealing. And let's state the obvious, ladies... he's a very good-looking fellow. He enrolled at the University of Texas at the age of 17 and graduated 4 years later. He did some traveling for another 4 years before deciding to permanently stay in Texas. So here he is at Odessa High, his first day as a teacher. Sounds like fun, right? Let's get right to it then...

"You are assigned Homeroom 12-1, Seniors from letters A to C. You are to take attendance immediately after the first bell rings. At 8:15am, all students must report to their first classes. 12:15pm, all student report back to Homeroom, and you, again, are to take attendance. 12:30pm, students are to finish up the remainder of their classes. Classes officially end at 2:15pm. Keep in mind, some students will remain at school for extra curricular activities and such. Here is your schedule, your homeroom is room 301, down the hall to your left. Have a great day, Mr. Gray" 

Ms. Narese, nice little old lady she is. If only she knew Gabriel did not remember what she had just said. The woman talked too fast. Luckily, he remembered the homeroom number: 301. The first bell hasn't rung yet, which explains why some of the students are still in the hallways. Adjusting his thick glasses, hauling up his school bag onto his shoulder, he made his way towards his homeroom.

After several seconds of bumping and tripping, he found Room 301. Opening the door, he found about 6 students already there. One sleeping on his desk, two young boys reading, and three girls talking and laughing. They all never noticed him enter. Setting his things on his new desk, he took out his schedule. Gabriel will teach History at three different hours, each day. Sounds easy enough.

First Bell Rings...

Gabriel jumped a little at the intruding sound. After everyone took their seats, he clearing his throat, and addressed his homeroom, "Good morning, my name is Mr. Gray. Can you all remain silent for just a second while i take attendance please." They all quieted down almost immediately at the sound of his voice. _'Hmmm very good'_ he thought. He's one of the lucky few teachers that got the "good students".

Taking out his attendance sheet, he seated himself on top of his desk. For some reason, the action made a couple of girls giggle. He thought nothing of it. One by one, he called out their names... starting with the letter A. After a total of 12 people replied their attendance, letter B came next...

"Christina Benites"

"Here"

"John Benton"

"Affirmative"

"Amanda Bernadette"

"Present"

"Kevin Berness"

The sleeping student mumbled a "5 minutes, Mom." at the sound of his name. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him, while the rest of homeroom burst into laughter.

Gabriel chuckled a little and continued with attendance.

"Elle Bishop"

No reply came. Gabriel looked up from his attendance sheet. "Is there an Elle Bishop here?" Gabriel asked. He got a couple of shaking heads at his question. He looked back at his attendance sheet, about to mark the student absent, when he heard the door open rather abruptly. He quickly looked towards the door and saw a girl, looking out of breath, clutching a couple of books with her left hand, while holding her book-bag with her right. As she shut the door behind her, using her foot, she clumsily dropped her books to the ground. A couple of the students laughed, thinking it was funny. Gabriel gave his homeroom a look, and they all immediately hushed up. They couldn't quite explain it, but the look he gave them freaked them out a bit. It must have been his fierce eyebrows.

Gabriel hopped off his desk and walked over to the young girl, who was on her knees, picking up her fallen books. He bent down to help the young blond gather her books off the ground. "Don't forget this one." Gabriel whispered to her. She raised her head and looked at him. Green eyes met his hazel ones. She smiled a little, and took the book from his outstretched hand. 

"Thanks a lot. And sorry that I'm late, I didn't hear my alarm clock at all. It won't happen again, I promise."

Gabriel laughed quietly at her little rambling and shook his head. "It's quite alright, you didn't miss much. I was just taking attendance, Ms. -" Gabriel gave her the opportunity to fill in the blank.

"Oh! Bishop, Elle Bishop." she replied.

"Ah, here you are." They both quickly rose up. She went to her desk and he went back to sit on his own.

After attendance, Gabriel looked at his schedule once again and noticed that he is to teach his first class right after homeroom. Putting away the piece of paper, he looked around the room. Most were talking, others reading, and that same kid was sleeping. _'I should really wake him up.'_ he thought to himself. He then noticed Elle raising her hand, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Ms. Bishop?"

Dropping her hand, she asked "Is it alright if i go to the bathroom for just a few minutes to change into my other clothes?"

Gabriel looked at the clock that was hanging above the blackboard. She had plenty of time before the bell rings.

Gabriel nodded, "Sure, go ahead."

Elle smiled brightly, grabbed her bag and dashed out of homeroom.

_'Cute smile she has'_ Gabriel's eyes widened and he quickly shut them forcefully. _'Where did that comment come from?'_ Shaking his head, he waited for the bell to ring.

About two minutes later, the sound of a door opening made him turn his head. What he saw almost made his jaw drop. It was Elle, the girl with the cute smile. Gone were her sweatpants and t-shirt, they were now replaced by a short (very short) plaid red and black striped skirt, exposing creamy, smooth legs, and a dress shirt tied just below her belly button, with a couple of top buttons un fastened. In other words, she looked like a naughty Catholic School Girl.

She walked over to her desk and took her seat. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up, and her eyes landed on Gabriel's. He quickly looked away, a little too quickly, if you ask him. He cracked his neck, just a bit, in the process.

Something really weird is going on here. He's sweating, his heart is pounding quite furiously, and he's acting like he's in heat. He hasn't felt like this since he was in High School.

Second Bell Rings...

He jumps again. _'That bell is too damn loud'_ Most of them, but 5, stands up and leaves. One of the 5 is Elle. _'Her first class must be my class.'_ Gabriel reasoned. _'Wait, why did i singled __**her**__ out? Sleeping kid is here too'_

As the rest of his class filled up, Gabriel took out his lesson plan, and quickly scanned the day's lesson. _'Introductions'_

Nodding to himself, Gabriel gets up from his chair and speaks to his first class, "Welcome to American History, my name is Mr. Gray." His voice is attractive, by the way. "And before we get started, i would like you all to introduce yourselves to each other and to myself." Gabriel walks over to the first row, and taps his finger on the occupant's desk. "Starting with you," he turns his head towards the last row, and swallows a big lump in his throat "and ending towards Ms. Bishop."

Gabriel walks over to his desk, and sits on top of it, same way as he did this morning. And again, girls giggles. _'Do I sit funny or something?'_

10 minutes later

Unfortunately, for a class with only 23 people, about 6 people got the chance to speak. At this rate, they're going to take the whole period with all their yapping. So he did an un-teacher-like thing, he zoned them out. He'll learn their names in another way.

He hopped off his desk, sat on his chair, grabbed his bag, and pulled out his glasses case. He took off his glasses, placed them in the case, and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't be too sure, but he could have sworn he heard the sound of collective sighs when he took off his glasses.

35 minutes later. yes, i said 35

22 students later, it was finally Elle's turn. Gabriel perked up. _what are you doing? Look bored, asshole.'_ he controlled himself and took his mind's advice.

Seeing that class is almost over, everybody too it upon themselves to not pay attention to Elle or Gabriel. Which was fine by Elle, and Gabriel didn't have the energy to tell them to shut the hell up.

Elle gets up from her chair, hands behind her back, she begins to speak, "I'm Elle Bishop, Senior, and I'm a member of the Yearbook Committee." she pauses a little before remembering something. "and because you are new here, looks like i have to interview you for the school's newspaper." she bites her lip lightly, which made Gabriel squirm, before finishing her speech, "So that the rest of the school can know who Gabriel Gray is."

He didn't know what it is, but hearing her say his name made his stomach jump a little, if such a thing is biologically possible. Slowly getting up from his chair, he crossed his arms, leaned against his desk, and looked at her.

"Alright then, when is a good time for you?" Gabriel asks, trying not to look at her chest.

Elle gave him an amused giggle, "I think I should be the one asking you that question."

He smiles at her flirty tone, "I'm free every Friday, after school. Is that good with you?"

"I think that's perfect." Elle agreed.

"So, what kind of questions are you going to ask?"

"Oh you know, the basics... Where were you born, why you wanted to teach, if you have a girlfriend..."

A queer look glazed his hazel eyes. Gabriel felt his face flush as he rubbed the back of his neck. Its a reflex of his whenever her gets nervous. The question is, why was he so nervous? "Oh, i can tell you right now that i don't have a girlfriend."

Elle slowly, but surely, smiled... wickedly.

The bell rang, and Gabriel snapped his head towards the rest of his class, good thing they didn't notice their little exchange. He had a feeling it wasn't quite appropriate. _No shit, Sherlock._

Clearing his throat (he's been doing that a lot lately) he loudly exclaimed over the noisy students, "I want you all to read Chapter 1, and answer questions 1 through 10. See you all tomorrow."

As he heard the door slam shut, he sat on his chair, elbows propped on both knees, and buried his head in his hands. He has a couple of hours to kill before his next class. However, his silent peace was interrupted when he heard footsteps walking towards him. He quickly looked up and was surprised to find Elle still in the room with him. Gabriel won't deny it, she's a pretty little thing. With her medium-long blond hair, bright green eyes, and a killer smile to die for. And that outfit didn't help his dilemma at all.

She makes him nervous for all the wrong reasons, reasons he doesn't want to think about. Reasons he shouldn't think about. He's an adult, she's still a child (according to the laws) and then, there was that 8 year age difference between them. Oh, and because he's her damn teacher. He doesn't know what it is about this girl that makes him feel, well, weird.

He continues to stare at her, as she walks slowly towards him, that look in her eyes look so possessive. He subconsciously leans back into his chair, she moves closer and closer. She's stops right in front of him. She's so close, he can feel her body heat radiating off of her. Staring down at him, she leans forwards. He feels her legs on either side of his right knee. Looking down her shirt (hey, he can't help it) he can clearly see her red lacy bra. Her face is merely inches apart from his, he feels her breath against his lips. _Oh fuck, she's going to kiss me, and i'm going to let her_ Suddenly, he felt a little static against his lips.

The action makes him snap out of it. Thinking he regained control, he quickly gets up, but because God hates him so damn much, he did something that made him stop breathing for a couple of seconds: He (accidentally) brushed his hand against her inner thigh. She makes a purr like noise in her throat. With wide eyes, Gabriel quickly turns away from her and clutches his offending hand quite harshly, hearing his fingers crack. He can still feel her skin, and it makes him shudder. He needs to be the bigger person here, he needs to be the authority figure, and he needs a cold shower. Feeling a little faint, he places his hands on his desk and waits for his breathing to calm. 

With a shaky breath, Gabriel finally has the courage to speak. "Why are you doing this?"

Without missing a beat, she calmly answers, "Because you're special. _Extraordinarily_ special, Sylar."

Sylar's eyes go wide as saucers at the nickname. Nobody knows about him and his special talent. He pushes himself off his desk and walks straight up to Elle, her chest touching his abdomen. He looks down at her, eyes piercing her own, "How did you kn-"

"Shhh" Elle silences him by putting her fingertips against his lips. "It's ok, Daddy told me all about you." she whispered. "The man that knows how things work." Removing her fingers from his lips, she moves her hand up towards his face and strokes it with the palm of her hand. "And wouldn't you like to know, I'm quite extraordinary myself." 

Sylar tensed up just a bit at the revelation. Stepping a few feet back away from her, he looked at Elle with curiosity. "What can you do?"

Elle squeals at the question. Sylar found her excitement amusing. "Stand back, babe. This can get a bit _shocking_." Stepping back a few more feet away from her, he watches with amazement as Elle conjures up electricity with her bare hands. She looks so... electrifying. Ahhh damn it, he's feeling _it_ again. Elle quickly notices his distress and puts out her electricity. "Also, there's a reason why you and I have been acting rather... What's a nicer term for horny?"

Sylar's eyes widened just a bit. "You mean, something is causing me to act this way?"

"I wouldn't call it an act, its more like... a release." Sylar looks confused. "There's this guy in our homeroom, his power is quite interesting. It makes those around him, ONLY with abilities, act out their sexual desires. It effects normal people quite differently."

"Different in what way?" Sylar questions.

"They become fangirls/fanboys with the object of their affection."

He nods his head in understanding. "It explains why I have been hearing a lot of sighing and giggling this morning." Sylar then asks one final question, "So, who is he?"

Elle's smile widens, "He's the sleeping boy."

Sylar throws back his head and laughs. He can't quite explain it, but the answer makes him crack up.

Calming down a bit, he gives Elle a long look, "I thought i was losing my mind. But it all makes sense now." he chuckles, before continuing, "When I was in High School, I always wanted to get with the hot slutty looking girl. I guess that desire stayed with me for all these years."

Elle laughs a bit "I guess we're perfect for each other then." 

With a bemused expression on his face, he asks "How so?"

Giving him a saucy smile, she takes Sylar by the front of his shirt, and pulls him towards his desk. Winking at his, Elle roughly pushes him against his desk, forcing him to land on his back. She smirks, jumps on top of him, and straddles his legs. Sylar is getting anxious. Leaning towards him, she whispers, with a husky voice, into his ear, "Well, I always wanted to fuck my really hot professor."

Sylar, while Elle is still straddling him, pulls himself up into a seating position, and looks at Elle straight in the eye. Stroking her face, he slides his hand down toward her smooth neck, and up to the back of her head. "well, i think that can be arranged." Sylar roughly grabs a handful of her hair, Elle groans in pleasure at the action, and pulls her lips against his own, both fulfilling their one true desire.

_**Author's Note:**__ i apologize for not writing the actual sex scene, i'm not good with writing smut lol. comments are love and constructive criticism are most welcomed. it'll help me out to become a better writer._


End file.
